


Pretty woman !verse

by consultingmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingmoose/pseuds/consultingmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Telewizyjna rzeczywistość wykreowana przez Gabriela zdaje się z minuty na minutę rozkręcać coraz bardziej. I kto powiedział, że to wszystko miało na celu jakieś zawirowania z Apokalipsą, Archaniołami i końcem świata...? Są ważniejsze sprawy do wyjaśnienia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Since każdy mój fic, którym pokarałam świat jest depresyjny jak skurwysyn, ten będzie miał happy end choćby miało mnie to zabić. Fluff. Dużo, dużo nieudolnego flufu. Pedalski seks. Równie nieudolny, co fluff, ale pisany z zajebistym zaangażowaniem w sprawę. Przekleństwa, bo autorka jest starym lumpem. Jeśli nie oglądałeś Pretty Woman, przed przeczytaniem idź i obejsz. Nie, żeby znajomość plotu było potrzebna do ogarnięcia tej namiastki tekstu, tylko dlatego, że TO PRETTY FUCKING WOMAN jest. No. Co paręnaście zdań zaleci spojlerem z Changing Channels (5x8).

Dean był wkurwiony. Już od jakiegoś czasu, porządnie i bezpardonowo wkurwiony. Reklama z Samem obwieszczającym światu swoje problemy z podwoziem była przezabawna. Podobnie jak wrzucenie Castiela prosto w sam środek Jersey Shore. Naprawdę. Zaczął powoli doceniać warsztat tego blond dupka. Może i fakt, że fiut był według słów Casa Aniołem- Archaniołem- kolejnym Archaniołem nie budził mu w sercu sympatycznych uczuć. Ale oboje oscylowali na podobnym poziomie poczucia humoru, co plasowało ich gdzieś pomiędzy jedenastolatkiem z pierdzącą poduszką a przeciętnym scenarzystą ukrytej kamery. Więc, owszem, Dean doceniał artyzm, kiedy go widział. Paręnaście reklam, trzy filmy i dwa seriale temu było to jeszcze zabawne. Później zaczęło się robić irytujące. Coraz bardziej irytujące. Na chwilę obecną rozerwałby cholernego Trickstera na strzępeczki mniejsze niż papierki po cukierkach gołymi rękami. Kiedy znów rozbłysło pieprzone światło i zmieniła się sceneria miał ochotę wyć z bezsilności. Nie, koniec, usiądzie tutaj i siedział będzie. Tak. Jakby mało było złego, nigdzie nie było widać ani Sama, ani Casa. Nigdy wcześniej ich nie rozdzielał. Cholera. Nic to, może gdzieś tu…  
\- Kochaneczku, nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był twój rejon, więc bierz śliczną dupcię w troki i spierdalaj, zanim coś wyhamuje na tym twoim ślicznym pysiu, dobrze…?  
Dean stanął jak wryty. Przepity, prowokacyjnie rozciągający głoski głos należał do filigranowej kobiety w kabaretkach, czerwonej minispódniczce i w szpilkach, które w zamyśle twórcy powstały wyłącznie do siedzenia. Dla podkreślenia wagi swych słów ciepnęła powietrze czarnym odrostem, zakończonym smętnymi końcówkami, kiedyś zapewne w kolorze blond.  
\- Słuchaj, naprawdę nie mam nastroju na…  
\- Dean!  
Kurwa, nareszcie. Głęboki, żwirowato- papierowo ścierny- burzowy głos był teraz najpiękniejszym dźwiękiem na całej, pieprzonej ziemi. Jeszcze tylko znajdą Sama… Wystarczył krok w stronę Castiela, który, jak zdążył zobaczyć, stał przy krawężniku, tuż obok- dzięki niebiosom- Impali, by runął jak długi na ziemię. Prostytutka, stwierdziwszy, że nie ma tu już czego szukać, pożegnała go na odchodne złośliwym śmiechem.   
\- Jeśli nie umie się chodzić w takich butach, to się ich nie zakłada, pięknisiu.   
Dean warknął pod nosem, zdusił przekleństwo i przyjął wyciągniętą w jego stronę przez Casa dłoń. Wstał na chwiejnych nogach i upewniwszy się szybko, że z Casem wszystko w porządku- a przynajmniej, oprócz śmiesznie workowatego garniaka, wyglądało, ze wszystko w porządku- spojrzał wreszcie na siebie. Patrząc z perspektywy czasu, chyba jeszcze nigdy nie wykazał się taką finezją i pomysłowością w rzucaniu wiązanki najgorszego mięcha, jakie nauczyło go całe życie w ciągłej podróży po najróżniejszych regionach kraju. Na gołe ramiona miał narzucone krótkie, białe futerko sięgające może do końca żeber. Opięte spodnie- naprawdę, mógłby się świetnie obyć bez świadomości, że każdy może pokontemplować gabaryty jego krocza, nie, żeby miał się czego wstydzić, dziękujękurwabardzo- wchodziły w sięgające do kolan, skórzane buty na, ni mniej ni więcej, pieprzonym koturnie. Nadgarstki ciążyły mu pod ilością dzyndzających przy każdym ruchu bransoletek. O Panie, jeśli wystawiasz mnie na próbę, WAL SIĘ.   
Pięć minut później, spędzonych w połowie na przekonaniach Casa, że nie, rozebranie się na środku ulicy nie jest dobrym pomysłem, i nie, goły tyłek nie jest mniej poniżający niż biały zezwłok na jego ramionach, a w połowie na próbach dojścia do samochodu (na pieprzone siedzenie pasażera, nie było mowy, żeby mógł prowadzić w tych cegłach na nogach) jechali w bliżej nieznanym kierunku.   
\- Mam dosyć. Ten mały fiut może sobie grać w swoją pieprzoną grę SAM. Jedziemy do najbliższego motelu. Przebiorę się, a później poszukamy Sama.   
\- Dean, nie sądzę, żeby to był najlepsze wyjście z sytuacji. Gabriel…   
O nie. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru słuchać, że powinni dalej tkwić w tym pieprzonym bagnie, tylko i wyłącznie ku uciesze kolejnego frajerowatego anioła. WIEDZIAŁ, że to jedyne wyjście, nie był głupi. Ale też nie zamierzał przyznawać tego głośno i przez najbliższe kilka minut jazdy, zanim rozpracują, co niby mają zrobić, miał zamiar cieszyć się fałszywą świadomością, że może jest inne wyjście. Pochylił się więc i zrobił to, co sprawdzało się zawsze bezbłędnie przez wszystkie lata kłótni z Samem. Włączył radio, od razu podkręcając głośność.   
Cause I need you, I'll treat you right  
Kilka trybików w deanowym mózgu zgrzytnęło boleśnie.   
Come with me baby, be mine tonight  
Trybiki zastrajkowały obwieszczając dobitną, betonową stagnacją, że pierdolą i kręcić się nie będą. Błoga nieświadomość nie trwała jednak długo. Pieprzyć jego życie. Pieprzyć kijem zaopatrzonym w gwóźdź.   
Pretty woman, don't walk on by, pretty woman, don't make me cry, pretty woman…  
Obrzucił spojrzeniem garnitur Casa. Tablicę z napisem „Hollywood Bulwar” którą właśnie mijali, znów garnitur, na końcu poświęcając jedno, zdegustowane spojrzenie swojej namiastce ubrania.   
\- Mogę się dowiedzieć, dlaczego do kurwy nędzy to JA jestem dziwką…?  
\- Bo masz usta wprost STWORZONE do…  
Reszta słów znikąd objawionego na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu Gabriela utonęła- na szczęście, jak zarejestrowała ostatnia przytomna komórka w umyśle Deana- we wściekłym trąbieniu kilku samochodów, kiedy zaskoczony Castiel zjechał na lewy pas. Skończyłoby się dużo gorzej, gdyby nie fakt, że łowca, przyzwyczajony do podobnych wpadek podczas godzin spędzanych na anielskiej nauce jazdy (Cas był UPIERDLIWY, to nie tak, ze Dean zgodził się uczyć Casa jeździć na swojej Dziecince, bo CHCIAŁ) w ostatniej chwili chwycił kierownicę i z powrotem zmienił pas ruchu.   
\- Ty pieprzony…  
\- Deano, czy tylko mnie się wydaje, że w twoich ustach brzmi to teraz co najmniej ironicznie? Śliczna kurteczka, swoją drogą.   
Uśmiech Archanioła miał w sobie coś zdecydowanie rekiniego. Taka radość jest niezdrowa, wszystko, co wygląda na tak szczęśliwe, winno zostać odstrzelone. Dean wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, widząc, że skupiony na drodze Castiel nie ma zamiaru pomóc.   
\- Czy mogę się dowiedzieć, czego do… Cholery jasnej… Chcesz tym razem?   
Zapytał ze spokojem, któremu przeczyła drgająca szczęka i zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie.   
\- I gdzie do diabła jest Sam?   
Uśmiech Gabriela trochę się zmniejszył, ale z jakiś powodów nie podobał się Deanowi jeszcze bardziej, niż poprzedni.   
\- Sammy jest cały, zdrowy i bezpieczny. Pojawi się, kiedy przyjdzie jego kolej wyjścia na scenę. I nie mówi mi, że nie domyśliłeś się, o co chodzi w tej maleńkiej grze. Kłamczuchy nie dostają deseru, pamiętaj, Deano.   
\- Jeżeli w tej chwili nie powiesz mi, co z Samem, to możesz sobie cała tę swoją grę wsadzić prosto w…  
Urwał, kiedy przekręciwszy się na siedzeniu odkrył, że produkuje się do całkowicie pustego, tylnego siedzenia. Jak na razie nic nie zapowiadało tego, by wiązka przekleństw, którą puścił, była ostatnią tego wieczoru.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biorąc pod uwagę tempo rozwoju akcji i częstotliwość pojawiania się rozdziałów, Dean nie zaliczy sobie do emerytury :/

Po kilku kolejnych minutach bezsensownego snucia się po ulicach, podszytych nieprzerwanym marudzeniem Deana, który w dość szczegółowy sposób opisywał, co najchętniej zrobiłby zarówno z Gabrielem, jak i zawartością ciała Gabriela Castiel stwierdził, że zwrot „anielska cierpliwość” STANOWCZO mija się z prawdą. Zaparkował w najbliższej zatoczce, przeznaczonej wyłącznie dla taxówek, ale na chwilę obecną świecącej pustkami. Westchnął ciężko napotykając poirytowane spojrzenie Deana.  
\- Nie ma najmniejszego sensu jeździć w kółko. Najpierw musimy się zorientować, dokąd teraz.  
\- Cóż. Nie oczekuj ode mnie, ze będę pamiętał nazwę jakiegoś głupiego hotelu z jakiegoś głupiego filmidła dla kobiet.   
Burknął łowca, jednak, choć niechętnie, uniósł się na siedzeniu i zaczął przeszukiwać schowek. Castiel uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Jedną z rzeczy, których przyswojenie było konieczne, jeśli chciało obcować się z Deanem Winchesterem, było ignorowanie jego humorów. Łowca wszystko robił intensywnie- kochał swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół tak, że bez wahania oddałby za nich życie. Kiedy był wkurzony, lepiej było schodzić mu z drogi zabierając po drodze wszelkie ciężkie i ostre przedmioty, inaczej można było doświadczyć na własnej skórze, ze Apokalipsa nie był znów taka zła. Potrafił równie mocno współczuć, co nienawidzić. A jeśli akurat miał zepsuty nastrój, zachowywał się jak książkowy przykład starej baby. Castiel pochylił się w stronę Deana, chcąc pomóc mu w przeszukiwaniu zapchanego schowka, kiedy coś brzdęknęło mu w kieszeni. Sięgnął do niej, i oczom obojga mężczyzn ukazał się klucz z niewielką tabliczką z wygrawerowanym z jednej strony napisem „Beverly Wilshire Hotel”. Druga strona tabliczki głosiła dumnie „Apartament prezydencki”. Cóż, to niewątpliwie coś.   
\- KTO dzisiaj używa kluczy zamiast kart…?   
Zapytał Dean, tylko po to, żeby jeszcze chwilę ponarzekać. Trzeba przyznać, ze Gabriel dbał o szczegóły inscenizacji. Samochodowa mapa, pognieciona po upchnięciu z powrotem do schowka powiedziała im, że hotel znajduje się zaledwie kilka przecznic dalej. Jego odszukanie na mapie zajęłoby zapewne więcej czasu, gdyby nie to, że został dokładnie oznaczony symbolem małego, tłustego Cherubinka. Niech będzie przeklęty Gabriel i wszyscy jego potomkowie. Czy Anioły mogły mieć dzieci…? Łowca nie był w nastroju na pogaduszki o anielskiej anatomii. Mapa wylądowała z powrotem w schowku z takim impetem, że rozdarła się niemal na pół. 

***

Powiedzieć, że pokój hotelowy był przestronny, to jak uznać cycki Pameli Anderson w szczytowym momencie jej kariery za małe. Apartament miał większą łazienkę, niż jakikolwiek pokój motelowy, w którym do tej pory sypiali Winchesterowie. Z wielkiego pokoju, umeblowanego ciężkimi, drogimi meblami, wyglądającymi jednak na dość wygodne prowadziły trzy różne pary drzwi. Dean sprawdził. Łazienka, sypialnia i gabinet. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że jeśli w nocy zechce się odlać, poradzi sobie bez mapy. Cóż, w ostateczności jest jeszcze balkon… Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos Casa.  
\- Więc… Co teraz?  
Łowca wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Teraz przede wszystkim muszę się wyspać. Rano poszukamy Sama. I zastanowimy się wspólnie, co dalej.   
Ruszył do łazienki, zatrzymując się po drodze w pół kroku. Zazwyczaj, kiedy spał, Cas mógł po prostu przenieść się w inne miejsce i przez parę godzin zajmować swoimi Anielskimi Sprawami. Szczerze wątpił, by Gabriel pozwolił mu latać sobie samopas, a nawet jeśli- Anioł nie miał absolutnie nic do roboty w tym sztucznym świecie.   
\- Potrzebuję max sześć godzin snu. Pooglądaj w tym czasie telewizję, czy coś. Ja idę się umyć.   
Brak prysznica wywołał u Deana kolejne zniecierpliwione sapnięcie. Obaj z Samem żyli szybko, a jeśli chcieli też pożyć długo, musieli stale utrzymywać czujność. Czyli szybki prysznic- jak najbardziej. Wanna, w której nota bene zmieściłaby się chyba cała Impala- już nie. Wanna służyła do _relaksowania_ się. Dean się _nie_ relaksował. Cóż, trudno. Pięć minut szybkiej kąpieli nikogo jeszcze nie zabiło. A kąpiel przeskoczyła na pierwsze miejsce listy z rzeczami do zrobienia w chwili, w której na ręce Deana padło sztuczne światło pokojowej lampy i łowca odkrył, że się skrzy. Brokat. Gabriel ostatecznie podpisał na siebie wyrok śmierci. Bolesnej śmierci, kiedy po zdjęciu z siebie wszystkich upokarzających szmatek wydało się, że jedynym miejscem wolnym od połyskliwego pudru były chyba tylko podbicia stóp. Woda okazała się rozkosznie ciepła, otulając zmęczone i napięte mięśnie dużo delikatniej niż strumień prysznica. Ok. Góra pięć minut.   
Dokładnie czterdzieści minut później otworzyły się drzwi od łazienki i owinięty w ręcznik starszy Winchester wszedł do pokoju. Po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru poczuł ukłucie ulgi, ze Sama nie ma jednak z nimi. NIGDY nie pozwoliłby mu o tym zapomnieć. Cas, grzeczny chłopiec, siedział na kanapie, tak jak przykazał mu Dean i pochylony do przodu wpatrywał się w ekran telewizora. Chociaż od kineskopu (szklanego i, do kurwy nędzy, wypukłego) oddzielało go jedynie kilkanaście centymetrów zmrużone oczy i lekko zmarszczony nos były oznaką skupienia, nie odruchową ochroną przed jasnym światłem. Dean podszedł do niego i usiadł obok, bez zdziwienia odkrywając, ze Anioł oglądał jakąś starą, czarno biało komedię. Cóż, przynajmniej nie trafił na kanał Casa Erotica. Czy wymyślono już Casa Erotica…? Z zamyślenia wyrwał go ruch obok niego. Cas rozsiadł się wygodniej, opierając się na kanapie na wzór łowcy.   
\- Ten starszy mężczyzna się przewrócił. I słychać było śmiech. Czy to śmieszne, ze się przewrócił? Mógł sobie coś zrobić.   
\- Cas, nie możesz brać wszystkiego na poważnie. On się przewróciła na _skórce od banana_.  
Wyjaśnił Dean z lekkim parsknięcie, kręcąc głową kiedy zauważył, ze jego tłumaczenie nijak nie przekonało Anioła. Siedzieli w milczeniu jeszcze przez chwilę, wpatrując się razem w migający ekran. Dean wiedział, ze powinien jak najszybciej iść spać. Im wcześniej zabiorą się za ten cały syf, tym wcześniej Gabriel ich wypuści. Albo przynajmniej zmieni scenerię. Na mniej niezręczną i bardziej, rozumiecie, męską. Jednak było mu ciepło i wygodnie, rozleniwione po długiej kąpieli mięśnie znalazły wygodną pozycję i naprawdę, naprawdę nie chciało mu się wstawać. Nie ruszył się nawet, kiedy film się skończył i popłynęły nieco bardziej hałaśliwe reklamy. Tępe wpatrywanie się w ekran przerwało dopiero lekkie tapnięcie w ramię, które pozostawiło na ramieniu łowcy ciepły, bezwładny ciężar.  
\- Cas, co ty…   
Anioł najzwyczajniej w świecie zasnął. Dean przez chwilę z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w Castiela. Nie było najmniejszych wątpliwości- zamknięte powieki, równy oddech i wyraz twarzy tak rozluźniony i spokojny, jakiego mężczyzna jeszcze nigdy u anioła nie widział. Przez kilka minut siedział bez ruchu, bojąc się nawet głośniej odetchnąć i po prostu patrzył. Nie wiedział nawet kiedy podniósł rękę i delikatnie odgarnął z czoła śpiącego kosmyk ciemnych włosów. Anioł westchnął przez sen, kiedy opuszki palców połaskotały jego skórę i Dean cofnął rękę jak oparzony.   
\- Cas… Cas, do cholery, możesz mi powiedzieć, co robisz?   
Powiedział głosem zdecydowanie zbyt szorstkim, niż wymagała tego sytuacja. Odchrząknął patrząc, jak Cas ze zdziwieniem przecierał zaspane oczy.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, Dean. Siedziałem i oglądałem film i zrobiło mi się tak ciepło i ciężko i później… Później już nic nie pamiętam.   
-Zasnąłeś. Najwyraźniej tutaj musisz spać.  
Panie i panowie, Dean Winchester, demon dedukcji. Castiel przytaknął lekko, z powrotem opadając na oparcie kanapy i najwyraźniej chcąc wrócić do nowo odkrytej, brutalnie przerwanej czynności. Po przebudzeniu jednak nie było mu łatwo znaleźć znów komfortowej pozycji. Przez chwilę wiercił się we wszystkie strony, po czym pufnął ze zniecierpliwieniem jak kot. Dean przez chwilę walczył sam ze sobą i swoim zmęczeniem, po czym westchnął ciężko.  
\- Ok, Cas. Jako, ze jesteś w tym nowy, możesz dzisiaj spać na łóżku. Ja przejmę kanapę. Jestem przyzwyczajony. Poza tym, i tak wygląda wygodniej, niż większość motelowych łóżek na których spałem. Wezmę tylko jakiś koc z sypialni.   
Rzucił przez ramię, idąc w stronę, podwójnych drzwi.   
Sypialnia okazała się przestronnym, jasnym pokojem. Przełącznik światła obudził do życia niezliczona ilość małych lampek, stylizowanych na świeczniki, rozmieszczonych dookoła pokoju. W rogu stała niewielka toaletka a z lewej strony znajdowało się wyjście na ten sam, duży taras na który można było wyjść z głównego pokoju. Żadna z tych rzeczy nie przyciągała jednak uwagi tak, jak ogromne, stojące pod przeciwległą ścianą łóżko. Okryte miękką narzutą, ze stosem poduszek tuż pod zagłówkiem i kilkoma złożonymi kocami w nogach wydawało się czystym snem na jawie dla strudzonego całodziennym- dosłownym- skakaniem po kanałach umysłu. Dean otrząsnął się i porwawszy z łóżka dwa koce i poduszkę odwrócił się do wyjścia.   
W drzwiach stał Castiel. Dalej miał na twarzy ten senny wyraz, wyglądał już jednak nieco przytomniej.   
\- Dean. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbyś spać na kanapie. Łóżko jest ogromne, bez problemu zmieścimy się na nim oby…  
\- Nie.   
Słowo bardziej przypominało warknięcie i Dean musiał odwrócić wzrok od zaskoczonej twarzy Anioła. Przygryzł wargę. Pierdolony Gabriel, dlaczego wszystko stało się nagle takie zdystansowane i zwyczajnie, kurwa, _niezręczne_?  
\- Dobranoc, Cas. Nie zapomnij zdjąć prochowca zanim pójdziesz spać.   
I nawet jeśli zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi troszeczkę mocniej, niż tego wymagały, to nikt nie miał prawa mieć do niego, kurwa, pretensji. Nie zamierzał już dzisiaj o niczym myśleć. A już na pewno nie o tym dlaczego, do cholery, z tak błahego powodu jest aż tak poirytowany.

***

Fakt, że kanapa okazała się naprawdę tak wygodna, jak wyglądała, uspokoił Deana tylko na pierwsze dziesięć minut. Już zasypiał, kiedy poczuł lekkie drżenie pod sobą. Znieruchomiał. Czy tu zdarzały się trzęsienia ziemi…? Kolejny ruch. Stojące na stoliku nieopodal szklanki i karafka (pusta, Dean sprawdził kiedy tylko weszli do pokoju i postanowił, ze telefon do recepcji w tej sprawie będzie pierwszą rzeczą zaplanowaną na rano) stały jednak wciąż bez ruchu, mężczyzna nie słyszał nawet najlżejszego podzwaniania szkła. Niemożliwe, żeby tylko jego kanapa… W tym momencie, bez żadnego kolejnego ostrzeżenia siedzisko przechyliło się w stronę podłogi i Dean najzwyczajniej w świecie sturlał się na miękki dywan. Ciche tapnięcie o podłogę zginęło całkowicie w soczystym „co do jasnej…”. Wstał na nogi i spojrzał na skórzany mebel, ostoję bezruchu i stagnacji. Sprężyny zaczęły szwankować? Czy to w ogóle tak działa? Może można toto rozłożyć i mechanizm najzwyczajniej w świecie się zepsuł? Kolejne pięć minut upłynęło na dokładnym obmacywaniu drewniano skórzanej konstrukcji. Nic. Drewno, I skóra. I jakieś miękkie coś pomiędzy jednym, a drugim. Do Diabła, to siedzenie było właściwie przymocowane _na stałe_. Ostoja niewinności. Do cholery, zegar wskazywał już piętnaście minut po trzeciej, a to był naprawdę, naprawdę długi… No właśnie, dzień? Kilka dni? Pomiędzy serią reklam a kilkoma reality show naprawdę można stracić rachubę. Może więc to kwestia zmęczenia i zwyczajnie sam spadł z kanapy, zasypiając? Położył się z powrotem, nie zdążył jednak nawet naciągnąć na siebie koca kiedy znów wylądował na ziemi. Tym razem mógłby przysiąc, ze usłyszał cichy, złośliwy chichot. Oczywiście. Stanął na nogi, wyplątując się z koca. Mógłby po prostu położyć się na podłodze. Dywan był miękki i czysty i to nie tak, ze nie sypiał w życiu w dużo gorszych warunkach. Ale był już naprawdę, naprawdę zmęczony. I zniecierpliwiony. I tak po prostu miał już serdecznie dość. Poza tym jakoś nie mógł uwierzyć, ze Gabriel dałby mu spokój nie osiągnąwszy tego, co sobie zaplanował. I musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, ze mógłby nie wytrzymać podłogi, która na przykład zaczęłaby go parzyć albo kłuć i mógłby zrobić kilka głupich rzeczy, których żałowałby rano. Jak wyrzucenie przez balkon całej zawartości pokoju. Zacisnął zęby i skierował się w stronę jedynych zamkniętych drzwi.   
\- Dean…?  
Cholera, kto mógłby się spodziewać, ze zaspany głos Casa będzie jeszcze głębszy, niż na co dzień? Łowca po cichu wślizgnął się pod kołdrę.   
\- Ciii, Cas. Śpij dalej.   
I nawet jeśli mający do dyspozycji całe, wielkie łóżko Anioł momentalnie przytulił się do jego pleców zanim zasnął z powrotem, to Dean mentalnie machnął na to ręką. Naprawdę, chciał już tylko i wyłącznie spać. Pogadają o tym rano… NIE. Nigdy więcej nie będą o tym rozmawiać. Z tym postanowieniem łowca nareszcie mógł odhaczyć fajrant.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciężko powiedzieć, żeby Deana Winchestera obudziło światło poranka. Światło poranka, nie ograniczane roletami, o których zasunięciu żaden z mężczyzn wczoraj nie pomyślał, naparzało mu prosto w twarz od dobrej godziny. Dean Winchester postanowił sobie je po prostu zignorować. Pozwolił sobie trwać w przyjemnym półśnie, w pełni świadom, że kiedy tylko postawi stopy na podłodze, uderzy go od nowa cała, wkurzająca beznadziejność sytuacji. Gabriel nie wypuści ich, dopóki nie dopnie swego, cokolwiek by to nie było. A Dean nie zamierzał ulegać zachciankom pieprzonego archanioła, jakiekolwiek by one nie były. Dokładnie tak. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, o co chodziło blond dupkowi. Nic a nic. Żadnej wskazówki. Null. Zero. Nada. A skoro już o Castielu mowa, to przynajmniej przestał zachowywać się jak kot na kocimiętce i dał święty spokój plecom łowcy. Chociaż tyle dobrego, przemknęło mu przez głowię kiedy niechętnie otworzył oczy i przetoczywszy się na wznak, przeciągnął.   
\- Dalej, Cas, robota czeka…  
Łóżko było puste, tylko zmięta poduszka wskazywała, ze naprawdę ktoś leżał obok niego jeszcze dziś w nocy. Wzrok mężczyzny jeszcze przez chwilę błądził leniwie po pokoju. Ciekawe, gdzie polazł Anioł. Jeśli musi spać, to może równie dobrze jeść i kąpać się? Może Niebiańska Istota po prostu poszła się odlać. Sama myśl o Castielu, w jego nieodłącznym prochowcu, szamoczącego się z rozporkiem spodni przyprawiła łowcę o radosny rechot, który zamarł w chwili, kiedy jego wzrok padł na krzesło w kącie pokoju. Prochowiec, marynarka, koszula, spodnie, skarpetki. Na samym wierzchu, złożone w kostkę równie staranie co cała reszta- bokserki. Jasna cholera. Nie czuł, że Cas miał na sobie koszulę czy spodnie, ale ZAŁOŻYŁ, ze tak jak on sam, poszedł spać w bieliźnie. Może i skąpe slipy Deana- choć w duchu był wdzięczny, za choć tyle, równie dobrze mogły trafić mu się stringi, patrząc na resztę stroju- nie były szczytem nobliwości, ale jednak zakrywały najważniejsze. Co znaczyło, że spędził noc z przytulonym do siebie kurczowo NAGIM mężczyzną. W tym samym łóżku. Pod tą sama kołdrą. Odrzucił nakrycie z gniewem, którego nie czuł już dawno. Mógłby rozpierdolić całe pomieszczenie na drobne kawałki, zrobiłby to już teraz, gdyby nie zaciskał dłoni w pięści nieludzkim wysiłkiem woli. Co innego niezręczne przebieranki, sugestie, zmuszanie ich do przebywania w swoim towarzystwie dłużej, niż pozwalała na to codzienna rzeczywistość obojga. To nie było ok, ale Dean mógł to znieść. Czym innym była natomiast ta niespodziewana, wymuszona intymność. Nie tylko nagość, nagość była Deanowi dobrze znana. Może nie męska nagość, ale schemat pozostawał z grubsza ten sam. Nagość w połączeniu z leżeniem obok siebie, dzieleniem się swoim ciepłem- to było dużo, dużo gorsze. A fakt, ze był to Cas czyniło całą sprawę jeszcze trudniejszą do zaakceptowania. Nie wiedział czemu czuł się zdradzony, gorzej, czuł, jakby to on był zdrajcą. Naprawdę, nie miał do tego podstaw. Nie powinien się tak czuć. Powoli rozluźnił ręce, kiedy stwierdził, ze zagrożenie nagłym wybuchem niszczycielskiej złości już mu nie groziło. Przetarł twarz dłonią i odruchowo sięgnął koło łóżka, żeby podnieść swoje jeansy i koszulkę, i zamarł w pół ruchu. Jedynym strojem, jaki miał tu ze sobą były rzucone na podłogę w łazience skórzane spodnie fasonem przypominające rajstopy, biały lisi trup, buty które z powodzeniem można było wykorzystać do malowania sufitu bez drabiny i bransoletki. Wróć, bransoletki poszybowały wczoraj przez okno samochodu, kiedy tylko zdołał je ściągnąć. Mówiąc krótko, jego garderoba nie przedstawiała się najlepiej. Przeżył, z bólem i okryty Casową marynarką wczoraj w nocy, kiedy musiał przejść przez hol do windy, czując przyklejone do siebie spojrzenie zarówno recepcjonisty jak i boya w windzie, ale nie sądził, bu mógł powtórzyć ten wyczyn. Ba, wyjść tam w środku dnia, poprzechadzać się wśród hotelowych gości i wyjść na ulicę. Może Cas miał ze sobą jakiś zapasowy garniak? Skoro był zameldowany w tym apartamencie, to może cała inscenizacja została urządzona tak, jakby sam tu przyjechał w interesach? Bez paniki. Rozpracują wszystko, najpierw musi tylko znaleźć Anioła. Znów był w stanie skupić się na konieczności wydostania się stąd i przesunąć myśl o ostatniej nocy w zakamarki mózgu oznaczone jako „później o tym pomyślisz, kiedy już zaopatrzysz się w whisky”. Chwycił z nóg łóżka cienki koc, złożył na dwoje i okrył sobie biodra, zanim wyszedł do głównego pokoju.   
Casa nie było nigdzie widać, za to telewizor głosem spikera, ubranego w paskudny garnitur bliźniaczo podobny do tego, który wczoraj nosił Cas ogłaszał oblot szerokokadłubowca McDonnell Douglas MD-11. Gabriel starał się aż ZA bardzo. Dean wyłączył telewizor i ruszył by zapukać do drzwi łazienki, kiedy jego uwagę zwrócił jakiś ruch na tarasie. Oszklone drzwi były otwarte i przyjemnie chłodny podmuch wpadał do pokoju. Łowca oparł się jednym ramieniem o framugę i spojrzał na nagusieńkiego anioła, siedzącego po turecku na jednym z szerokich, murowanych przęseł balkonu. Łokcie miał oparte na kolanach, brodę na dłoniach i wpatrywał się w tętniące już o tej godzinie życiem miasto. Nie można było zobaczyć go z dołu, jednak Dean dałby sobie rękę uciąć, ze nawet gdyby każdy miał świetny widok na anielski sprzęt, to Castiel i tak by się tym nie przejął. Wydawał się być głęboko zamyślony i w ogóle nie zwrócił uwagi na czyjąś obecność za plecami. Cóż. Mało powiedzieć, ze widok był zdecydowanie niecodzienny. Łowca zrobił to, co w zaistniałej sytuacji uznał za najlepsze wyjście. Postanowił zachowywać się, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Zawsze działało. A że w tej konkretnej sytuacji i kontekście minionej nocy nagle przychodziło mu to o wiele, wiele trudniej niż zazwyczaj… W końcu byli kumplami, prawda? Cóż znaczy jeden goły penis między przyjaciółmi?   
\- Hey Cas, myślałem, ze ciężko pracujesz nad wydostaniem nas stąd.   
Anioł wzdrygnął się, i Dean odruchowo ruszył kolejny krok do przodu. Nie podobało mu się sytuowanie tej rozmowy, bardzo mu się nie podobało.  
\- Ok, Cas, złaź stamtąd, skombinujemy trochę kawy i pogadamy, hm?   
Anioł odwrócił się i opuścił nogi wzdłuż kamiennego słupka, dalej jednak wystarczyło, żeby zbyt mocno pochylił się do tyłu i Dean na własne oczy mógłby rozstrzygnąć czy Gabriel pozostawił Casowi możliwość latania.   
\- Dean, myślałem o tym, czego Gabriel od nas chce. Nigdy nie widziałem tego filmu, a ty nic z niego nie pamiętasz. Utknęliśmy też niejako w nim, więc zasadniczo nie ma możliwości, żeby go obejrzeć. Tutaj prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie istnieje. Więc jakim cudem mamy wiedzieć, czego dokładnie oczekuje od nas…?   
Dean przyznał w duchu rację Aniołowi. Przyznałby i na głos, ale na tak dużych wysokościach nie czuł się zbyt rozmowny. W ogóle się nie czuł. Burknął pod nosem kolejne ponaglenie i odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę pokoju.   
\- O co chodzi, Dean? Boisz się, ze spadnę?   
Co do kurwy właściwie nędzy. Łowca odwrócił się na piecie i posłał przeciągłe spojrzenie gołemu gnojkowi, który bujał się powolutku w przód i w tył z półuśmieszkiem na ustach. Cóż, z całego dziwnego gówna, którym uraczył ich ten świat, to było najzwyczajniej w świecie najdziwniejsze.   
\- Cas, doceniłbym fakt, ze potrafisz robić sobie z czegoś jaja, ale to naprawdę nie jest najodpowiedniejszy moment. Złaź, przywlecz tu swój tyłek i na miłość boską, UBIERZ GO.   
Powiedzieć, ze Anioł miał go najzwyczajniej głęboko gdzieś, to mało. Patrzył na łowcę wystarczająco długo, bo podchwycić jego spojrzenie, i nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego zaczął odchylać się coraz bardziej do tyłu. Dłonie położył płasko na kamiennej powierzchni tak, ze nie dawały mu najmniejszego oparcia. CO DO…  
W tym samym momencie zdarzyły się trzy rzeczy. Na samym dole zatrąbił przeciągle jakiś samochód. Anioł, który bez swojego mojo nie spodziewał się nagłego hałasu wstrząsnął się, wystraszony, i stracił na chwilę niewielką namiastkę podpory, jaką miał. Dean rzucił się do przodu, chwytając jedną z rąk Casa które ten wyciągnął do przodu w daremnej próbie znalezienia równowagi. W następnej sekundzie obaj leżeli rozpłaszczeni na marmurowej podłodze tarasu, przy czym Castiel leżał w większości na Deanie, a Dean w całości na zimnym marmurze. Jeśli Castiel wcześniej nie mógł w pełni docenić deanowej zdolności do komponowania wszelkich możliwych przekleństw w jedną soczystą wiązankę, to teraz miał czysty przekaz wprost do ucha.   
\- Cas, po prostu… Po prostu ZŁAŹ ze mnie, ok?  
Anioł podniósł się z bardzo niepewną miną i wyciągnął w stronę leżącego rękę, którą ten zignorował i wstał o własnych siłach.  
\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co cię podkusiło?   
Castiel powoli pokręcił głową.   
\- Nie wiem, Dean. Przepraszam. Nigdy nie zachowuję się tak chaotycznie i bezzasadnie... Jesteś na mnie zły.   
Stwierdził bardziej niż zapytał, przygryzając dolną wargę w bardzo ludzkim geście. W połączeniu z otwartymi szeroko, zasmuconymi oczyma wyglądało to tak, ze Dean mimowolnie zamknął usta zanim padły kolejne ostre słowa. Łowca bez słowa sięgnął po słuchawkę wewnętrznego telefonu i zamówił śniadanie. Z kawą. I whisky. Tak, niech przyniosą całą butelkę.

***

Pół godziny później obaj siedzieli już w salonie, popijając kawę (obaj, choć z różnych powodów, ignorowali fakt, że ta deanowa zawierała więcej procentów niż kofeiny) i rozmawiali. Castiel ubrał się bez słowa gdy tylko wrócili z balkonu, jakby nie chcąc dalej przeciągać struny, Dean musiał zadowolić się kocem. Łowca dzielił się strzępkami filmu, które zapamiętał i przy okazji odpowiadał na pytania Anioła.   
\- Więc, ten mężczyzna spotkał na ulicy nierządnicę i zabrał ją do swojego pokoju w hotelu.  
\- Cas, na litość boską, PRZESTAŃ nazywać ją nierządnicą…  
-… i spędzili razem noc. Więc to mamy za sobą.   
Dean darował sobie chwilowo sprostowanie, informujące że nie o takie spędzenie razem nocy mogło chodzić. Cholera, Castiel obserwował ten świat od tysięcy lat, mógł sam nadążać za niektórymi szczegółami, nawet jeśli nie zostały powiedziane na głos.   
\- Później poszła do sklepu, bo miała tylko ubrania w których stała na ulicy. I te głupie pindy w sklepie powiedziały, ze jej nie obsłużą i później nie pamiętam. Chyba w końcu ten koleś zabrał ją na zakupy i weszła później z powrotem do tego sklepu i dogadała głupim pindom. A na końcu na pewno wszedł po schodach z kwiatami, czy podobne badziewie. I miała przyjaciółkę, też dziwkę… Tak, Cas, TAK tu na nie mówimy. I chodziło też o jakieś przejęcia firm. Nic więcej nie pamiętam. A teraz, skoro już skończyłeś śniadanko, idziemy szukać Sama. Tylko się przebiorę. Masz tu gdzieś jakieś torby, walizki czy coś takiego…?   
Castiel bez słowa wskazał palcem na uchylone drzwi do gabinetu. Ha. Pomyślał o małym rekonesansie. Chłopak szybko się uczy. Dean otworzył pierwszą z brzegu walizkę- stały ich tam ze cztery- i aż sapnął z ulgi. Garnitury, poskładane elegancko tak, żeby jak najmniej się wygniotły. Koszule, krawaty, wizytowe spodnie i koszulki polo. W kolejnej walizce znalazł bieliznę, pidżamę i szlafrok. W osobnym pudle obok stało kilka par butów. Castiel co prawda zdawał się mieć nieco większy rozmiar stopy, ale darowanemu koniowi… Nie było sensu szukać dalej. Dean wyciągnął najmniej workowate czarne spodnie, popielatą koszulkę i pierwsze z brzegu, wiązane buty. Ubranie się zajęło mu nie więcej niż trzy minuty.   
\- Nareszcie. Możemy ruszać, może dowiemy się czegoś w recepcji, jeśli nie…  
Castiel nie dowiedział się już jednak, co jeśli wypytanie recepcjonisty nic nie da. Z chwilą, kiedy Dean minął próg małego pokoju z cichym pyknięciem wszystkie jego ubrania zmieniły się w marzenie transwestyty fetyszysty z lat osiemdziesiątych. Spódniczka (tak, Gabriel zdecydowanie się rozkręcał) z wężowej skórki ukazywała spory pas brzucha. Obcisła bluzeczka wcinała się w plecy, co pozwalało przypuszczać, ze nie miała z tyłu nic poza cienkimi paskami. Na nogach łowcy pojawiły się groteskowo wyglądające sandałki z plecionych sznureczków w rozmiarze 44, i czy to lakier do paznokci…?! Gdyby nie szybka interwencja Casa (któremu została widać odrobina jego anielskiej siły) pięść Deana zrobiłaby okazałą dziurę w ścianie, przy okazji porządnie się kalecząc.   
Półtorej godziny później Dean założył każdą jedną rzecz którą znalazł w walizkach. Utrzymywały się na nim przez różny okres czasu, nigdy jednak nie udało mu się ominąć drzwi do apartamentu. Szczęka bolała go od zaciskania, a żyłka na skroni pulsowała coraz mocniej.   
\- Dean… Myślę, ze chyba po prostu musisz… wiesz, iść w tym na zakupy. Tak jak ta dziewczyna.   
Castiel przeczekał cierpliwie cały pokaz mody, zdołał zachować kamienną twarz nawet na widok Deana w bikini i w wieczorowej małej czarnej. Nie powiedział słowa, dobrze wiedząc, ze Deanowi wystarczyłaby teraz iskierka, żeby wybuchnąć. Ale w końcu musieli COŚ zrobić. Łowca nie kazał mu czekać na usłyszenie jego opinii.  
\- NIE WIEM, KURWA, CO MAM ZROBIĆ, BO NIE PAMIĘTAM, KURWA, TEGO PIERDOLONEGO FILMU! TO DZIAŁKA SAMANTHY! JA TAKICH RZECZY, TO CHOLERY JASNEJ, NIE OGLĄDAM, ON SIĘ NA TYM ZNA!  
Nagłemu wybuchowi ujął nieco powagi fakt, ze mężczyzna stał w samych slipach nad całą górą kobiecych ubrań w zdecydowanie męskim rozmiarze.   
\- I oczywiście nie ma go, kiedy jest potrzebny!  
Dalszą afirmację wściekłości przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Na korytarzu stał Sam. Długie włosy miał ułożone na mokrą włoszkę, ubrany był w pudrowo różową koszulkę i leżącą nisko na biodrach spódniczkę. Bose stopy i trzymane w ręku wysokie szpilki w łosiowym rozmiarze dopełniały dzieła.   
-… nie szedłem tak, ok.? Gabe przetransportował mnie od razu pod same drzwi.   
Martwą ciszę, która zapadła po tych słowach, przerwał Castiel.  
\- Dean, mówiłeś, ze ta nierządnica miała swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, tak…?  
\- Och, do diabła, Cas, PRZESTAŃ tak na nie mówić…!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huh, deanowe OOC.   
> Gdybym utrzymała go w canonie, każda jedna interakcja w tym ficu kończyłaby się połamanymi nosami.

\- Więc możesz powtórzyć, GDZIE byłeś i CO ROBIŁEŚ przez cały ten czas…?   
Sam, skubana Wielka Stopa, zmywał z włosów fantazyjne loczki i udawał, że nie słyszy brata siedzącego pod drzwiami łazienki. Nie powiedział ani słowa o tym, czego chciał od niego Gabriel i gdzie trzymał go przez całą noc. Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki, odchrząkną i zaczął mówić, nim Dean mógłby wtrącić choć słówko.  
\- Zorientowaliście się już, chłopaki, ze to Pretty Woman?  
Cas potaknął z poważną miną, Dean prychnął, co brzmiało bardzo podobnie do ‘co ty kurwa nie powiesz’. Cała trójka usiadła na kanapie i fotelach, nad resztkami zimnej już kawy.   
\- Co zrobiliście dotychczas? To znaczy… To dość oczywiste, że Cas jest Edwardem  
\- …na Boga, Sam, pamiętasz jego IMIĘ…?  
-… a ty, Dean jesteś prostytutką. Vivian. Więc, um, czy wy… Wy chyba nie…  
\- Spaliśmy ze sobą w nocy, Sam, jeśli o to pytasz.  
\- CO zrobiliście?  
\- Cas, do jasnej cholery, spaliśmy OBOK siebie, to zasadnicza różnica!  
\- Nie rozumiem  
\- Dean, SPAŁEŚ z nim?  
\- Sam o to pytałeś, Sam! I nie, nie spałem z nim!  
\- Dzieliliśmy łóżko…  
-… i na tym się skończyło. Tak jakby, na AMEN. Może skupmy się na tym, co dalej?  
Cała trójka, która do tej pory mówiła nieomal równocześnie, zamilkła jak na rozkaz.   
\- Wydaje mi się, ze powinieneś kupić inne ubrania. Właściwie to obaj powinniśmy, ale ty jakby… Odbębnisz kawałek fabuły, wiesz.  
Rzucił po chwili namysłu Sam.  
\- Zobaczymy, co dalej. Była tam jakaś biznesowa kolacja, ale nie wiem, ile zmian wprowadził Gabe.   
Dean otwierał już usta, żeby zapytać, jak niby ma wyjść z hotelu w spódniczce węższej niż jego pasek do jeansów, ale w ułamku chwili zmienił zdanie co do planowanej treści pytania.   
\- Zaraz, zaraz, czy ty właśnie nazwałeś tego dupka GABE?   
Rumieniec na twarzy Sama, kiedy wymamrotał jakąś wymówkę i popędził do łazienki, był gorszy niż smakowe prezerwatywy, które Dean odkrył w kieszeni wyżej wymienionej spódniczki. 

***

Dean i Castiel wymienili ze sobą spojrzenia, kiedy zorientowali się, ze wielka kupa ubrań zniknęła z podłogi, a w jej miejsce pojawiła się tylko para lateksowych kozaków (na płaskiej podeszwie, za to nadrabiających faktem, że sięgały do połowy uda), jeansowe króciutkie szorty i biały tanktop. Nie powiedzieli na ten temat jednak ani słowa. Dean w milczeniu udał się do sypialni i przebrał. Starannie omijając wzrokiem wszystkie lustra wrócił do głównego pokoju i kiwnął na Castiela głową, że jest gotowy. Zatrzymał gestem dłoni Sama, który już wstawał z fotela.   
\- Nie ma sensu, żebyśmy obaj się ośmieszali, Sammy. Kupię ci coś na zmianę, a ty zadzwoń do recepcji i sprawdź, czy mogą ci tu przynieść jakieś książki czy wiesz, cokolwiek. Spróbuj nas z tego wyplątać, ok?   
Zaczekał, aż brat po chwili wahania kiwnął głową i wyszedł z Castielem depczącym mu po piętach.   
Kiedy zeszli do holu i prawie dotarli do drzwi Dean odgwizdał zwycięstwo. Jak się okazało, za wcześnie.   
\- Panie Lewis! Panie Lewis, proszę wybaczyć, że niepokoję, czy mógłbym prosić pana na słowo…?   
W ich stronę żywym krokiem szedł Hector Elizondo, choć Dean nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak nazywa się w tym uniwersum. Zapamiętał tylko, ze zarządzał całym tym bajzlem.   
\- Czy mógłbym na chwilę pana prosić do swojego biura… A pana towarzysz zaczekałby przez chwilę w hotelowym barze?   
Dean zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wygląda, mimo to jednak wkurzyło go spojrzenie, jakim został obrzucony. Niech ten wykrochmalony fiut zapomni, ze będzie gdzieś czekał jak grzeczna mała suczka…  
\- Nie mam niczego do ukrycia przed Deanem. Jeśli musi pan ze mną porozmawiać, może pan to zrobić przy nim.  
Cały bunt i złość uleciał z Deana w jednej chwili. Od kiedy właściwie Castiel nabrał nad nim takiej władzy? Od kiedy samo jego towarzystwo czy słowa tak go uspokajały? Czy to dlatego, że wyciągnął go z Piekła? To nie tak, ze od tamtego czasu Cas nie pokazał, ze też potrafi być nieziemskim dupkiem. Ale myśl, ze przechodzą przez ten cały syf razem, i ze Cas nie zamierzał zostawić go na lodzie pomogła mu zebrać myśli. Ok, jeśli każdą jedną rzecz zacznie okupować kłótnią, nigdy się stąd nie wydostaną. Machnął ręką.   
\- Idź, Cas. Zaczekam. 

***

Spodziewał się raczej śmiechu i drwin. Co więcej, nastawił się na śmiech i drwiny, twardo postanawiając je olewać. Kiedy więc pierwszy podstarzały biznesmen usiadł obok niego i złapawszy go bezpardonowo za kolano zapytał, czy jest tu sam- cóż, dość powiedzieć, że przydybał go z opuszczoną gardą. I tylko dlatego odszedł bez żadnej połamanej kości. Kilku kolejnych mężczyzn rzucało mu wcale nie takie ukradkowe spojrzenia, ale wyraz twarzy łowcy skutecznie odstraszał każdego z nich przed jakąkolwiek bliższą interakcją. Niemniej, powrót Castiela przywitał z ulgą. Zaczynał czuć się jak małpka na scenie.   
\- Powiedział, że jeśli masz tu zostać, mam ci kupić nowe ubrania.   
Zaczął Castiel bez żadnej zachęty, kiedy szli w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Zdawał się zdziwiony, że pozwalam ci publicznie chodzić w tych. Powiedziałem mu, ze to nie był mój pomysł, tylko mojego brata. I że on cię do tego zmusza. Upewniał się co do tego trzy razy, po czym zapytał, czy w takim razie nie chcielibyśmy może apartamentu z osobnymi łóżkami, ale powiedziałem mu, ze śpimy w jednym. Nie martw się, widziałem, jak zirytowała cię ta sytuacja, więc zapewniłem go, ze to też pomysł mojego brata. I nawet gdybyśmy chcieli sypiać osobno, to on by nam nie pozwolił. Dean, to jest BDSM?  
W pierwszej chwili Deanowi umknęło ostatnie pytanie. Zapętlił się na pozostałych rewelacjach, jakimi dzielił się z nim Cas. Przez nieprzyjemnie chłodną mgiełkę prawdziwego horroru zaczęło jednak powoli przebijać się coś innego i łowca skończył stojąc w holu zgięty w pół i zanosząc się śmiechem.   
\- Cas, on myśli, że jestem zwierzaczkiem twojego brata, którego on ci wypożycza na samotne wieczory. Do diabła, pewnie myśli, ze obaj jesteśmy pieszczoszkami Gabriela.   
Mężczyzna uspokoił się trochę, w końcu i tak przyciągali już zbyt wielką uwagę. Wyprostował się i bez słowa minął obrotowe drzwi, czekając na ulicy na anioła, który zwolnił, rozpatrując to, co właśnie usłyszał.   
\- Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, ze on myśli, że jesteśmy uwikłani w… Stosunki płciowe z moim bratem?   
Czysty terror na twarzy Casa był czymś, co warto zobaczyć chociaż raz w życiu. Łowca prychnął i pociągnął mężczyznę za rękaw. Było mu już totalnie i całkowicie wszystko jedno.   
\- Tak, cóż. Ty znasz prawdę, ja znam prawdę. A teraz idziemy kupić jakieś ubrania, tak…? 

***

Dwadzieścia minut później musieli pogodzić się z tym, ze żadna taxówka się nie zatrzyma. Cóż, znajdą jakiś sklep na własną rękę. W sumie to nawet i dobrze. Istniało zbyt duże prawdopodobieństwo, ze z dużego centrum handlowego ochrona wyrzuciłaby ich szybciej, niż matki zdążyłyby pozakrywać pociechom oczy. Poza tym, kiedy już zebrał się w sobie na tyle, żeby przestać zauważać przeciągłe spojrzenia przechodniów mógł skupić się na rozmowie z Casem. Rozmowie, która nie opierała się w całości na omawianiu sprawy nad którą właśnie pracowali, albo próbie przewidzenia planów anielskiej rodzinki. Albo wyszukiwaniu inwektyw na pierzastych gnojków. Chociaż nie obyło się bez obsmarowania Gabrielowi tyłka. Niewielka satysfakcja, ale życie składa się z małych przyjemności, prawda…? Dean już jakiś czas temu odkrył, ze wprowadzanie anioła w świat popkulturowych odniesień jest całkiem zabawnym zajęciem, ale do teraz miał niewiele okazji na porządną pogadankę edukacyjną. Castiel za to od dawna miał dziesiątki pytań, a każdy dzień spędzony na ziemi dokładał kolejne. Początkowo zadawał ich niewiele, ale kiedy zorientował się, że jego ciekawość zdaje się w ogóle łowcy nie przeszkadzać rozmowa zaczęła się rozkręcać. Właściwie, Dean nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby pójść gdzieś na burgera zanim wrócą do hotelu. Ale to z kolei za bardzo przypominałoby regularną randkę, żeby załapać się na deanowy Bezpieczny Obszar. Trudno. Kupią coś w drodze powrotnej. A serce wcale nie podskoczyło mu na samą myśl o czekającym ich jeszcze powrocie do hotelu. Kurwa.  
\- Dean, co myślisz o tym sklepie…?  
Wyrwany z zamyślenia łowca spojrzał w kierunku, który wskazywał Cas. Bingo. Na wystawie widać było dwa manekiny ubrane w mocne, flanelowe koszule w kratę i wzmacniane na szwach jeansy. Robocze buty, akcesoria myśliwskie i noże w skórzanych pokrowcach dopełniały dzieła.  
Sklep był niewielki, podzielony umownie na trzy działy. Ubrania, broń i wszystko, co przyda ci się kiedy polujesz na Bambiego i jego wesołych przyjaciół. Dean podszedł do wieszaka ze spodniami. Powrót do hotelu z zakrytymi nogami i tyłkiem. Odnalazł swoje małe niebo. Za plecami usłyszał cichą wymianę zdań i pogardliwy śmiech, ale olał je. Jak całą resztę, którą dzisiaj usłyszał. Z przewieszonymi przez ramię jeansami, w tym jednymi w łosiowym rozmiarze, kilkoma prostymi koszulkami i koszulami podszedł do kasy. Sprzedawca, postawny mężczyzna z brodą skrzyżował ręce na piersi.   
\- Chłopaki, patrzcie. Dziewczynka dorosła i poczuła się chłopcem.   
Dwóch kolejnych mężczyzn podeszło bliżej, opierając się od niechcenia o ladę. Przypominali bardziej motocyklistów z knajpy pod miastem niż sprzedawców, ale hey. Przynajmniej znali się na sprzedawanym towarze. Dean mógłby się założyć, ze sprzedali niejedną kosę pod żebro. Zacisnął zęby i odwrócił się w stronę anioła.   
\- Cas, mógłbyś…?   
Castiel wyjął z kieszeni kartę kredytową, którą zostawił Gabriel. Nie spuszczał wzroku z mężczyzn za ladą. Dean dawno nie widział go tak nachmurzonego.  
\- Patrzcie. Dziewczynka załatwiła sobie sponsora!   
\- Każe ci mówić do siebie ‘tatusiu’ i kupuje za to nowe jeansy?  
\- Przykro mi, skarbie. Czyżby z drzwi odkleiła się kartka…? Ciot i pederastów nie obsługujemy.  
Kolejny złośliwy rechot. W pierwszej chwili Dean rozpatrywał możliwość wylania gnojków na zbity pysk za takie zachowanie., w kolejnej stwierdził, ze i tak nikt nie weźmie go na poważnie w tych ubraniach, więc co tam, do Diabła. Sam to załatwi. Parę złamanych kości i wybitych zębów powinno być równie satysfakcjonujące. Może i są w trójkę, ale…  
\- _Przeproście_.   
Whoa, Cas naprawdę potrafi brzmieć jak afirmacja gniewu bożego, jeśli tylko zechce. Dean spojrzał przez ramie i zamarł, zobaczywszy, ze oczy Casa zaczynają lśnić niebieskim światłem. Cóż, już to widział. Nie raz. I wiedział, jak się skończy. Kurwa. Kurwakurwakurwa. Chwycił anioł za łokieć i wyprowadził ze sklepu tak szybko, jak się tylko dało.   
\- Cas, do cholery, nie możesz… Palić ludzi żywcem od środka! W biały dzień!   
\- Obrazili cię.   
Mruknął w odpowiedzi anioł, wciąż łypiąc w stronę sklepu. Dean wzmocnił uścisk na jego ramieniu. Jeśli Cas zacząłby się z nim szarpać nie miał złudzeń, kto byłby górą.   
\- Chodź. Wejdziemy do innego sklepu. Zostaw to.   
Anioł posłał ostatnie chmurne spojrzenie wystawie. Wystawie, która jeszcze przed chwilą nie była zalana plastikiem z roztopionych manekinów. Cholerny Gabriel. Skoro poczuł się na tyle hojny, ze uszczknął Casowi z powrotem trochę jego mojo, mógł wybrać lepszy moment. Dean zdecydowanie przyspieszył, ciągnąc za sobą anioła- jak spostrzegł dobrych kilka ulic dalej- za rękę.  
Nie puścił.  
Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby dzieciak chciał zrobić coś głupiego. 

***

Dwie godziny później znaleźli się z powrotem w hotelu. Przez całą drogę powrotną prawie w ogóle nie rozmawiali, co było tylko kolejnych gwoździem do trumny deanowego samopoczucia. Dean miał na sobie jeansy, trochę zbyt obcisłe jak na swój gust i niebieski t-shirt stylizowany pod koszulkę sportowej reprezentacji uniwersyteckiej. W reku trzymał torbę z podobną zawartością. Chcąc nie chcąc musieli wejść do zwykłego butiku z ubraniami, w którym ciuchy były bardziej ‘modne’ niż ‘wytrzymałe’. Pracowały tam dwie kobiety w powłóczystych spódnicach i z paznokciami we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Odniosły takie samo, błędne wrażenie co do istoty związku łączącego jego i Casa jak faceci w poprzednim sklepie, ale w odróżnieniu do nich podeszły do tego bardzo entuzjastycznie. Łowca zapłacił za wszystko kartą Casa i wyszedł, wypychając przed sobą anioła kiedy jedna z dziewczyn próbowała wcisnąć Casowi koronkowe majteczki zapewniając, że ‘pański przyjaciel będzie zachwycony’.   
Weszli do windy i Dean wcisnął guzik z ostatnim piętrem. Kabina była oszklona i chcąc nie chcąc przejrzał się w jednej ze ścian. Wybrał najmniej rzucające się w oczy wzory, ale i tak czuł się jak dyskotekowy dupek. Wciąż jednak lepiej niż w szortach, Winchester. Poza tym na dnie torby znajdywało się również kilka szklanych butelek, które kupili razem z jedzeniem. Istniała więc szansa, ze wieczorem i tak nie będzie pamiętał tego cholernego dnia.  
Otworzył drzwi apartamentu i wpadł do środka jak huragan.  
\- Hey Sam. Masz. Ubrania.   
Rzucił torbę na kanapę. Castiel cicho zamknął za nim drzwi i przekręcił zamek.  
\- I nie, innych nie było. I tak są lepsze niż…  
Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na siedzącego w fotelu brata. Zaczerwienione policzki, przyspieszony oddech i szkliste spojrzenie.  
\- Sammy, jesteś chory? Dobrze się czujesz? Masz gorączkę?   
Młodszy brat niecierpliwie odtrącił zmierzającą do jego czoła dłoń.   
\- Jezu, Dean, nic mi nie jest!  
I zanim Dean mógłby wykrzesać z siebie jakiś sprzeciw, chwycił nowe ubrania i trzasnął drzwiami od łazienki.  
Łowca przez chwilę pocierał palcami oczy, zanim nie chwycił jednej ze szklanek stojących na stoliku w kącie i nie usiadł na kanapie. Nalał pełną szklankę, podsunął ją Castielowi a sam przyssał się do trzymanej butelki, póki starczyło mu oddechu. Piekące, ciepłe uczucie kiedy płyn spływał do gardła było jedyną dobrze znaną rzeczą w tym całym burdlu.

 _Pięć minut wcześniej…_  
\- Gabe… GABE, nie teraz, musimy porozmawiać. Poza tym TĘ część mamy już za sobą, naprawdę, możesz się przez chwilę SKUPIĆ…?  
\- No nie wiem Sammy, chyba wciąż mam za mało krwi w partiach ciała odpowiedzialnych za myślenie…  
\- Gabriel!  
\- No co, to nie moja wina, ze normalnie twój braciszek nie opuszcza cię na dłużej niż 10 minut!   
\- Gabriel, możesz mi powiedzieć, KIEDY nas stad wypuścisz? Nie, żebym marudził, ale wiesz… Apokalipsa. Zniszczenie świata. Śmierć ludzkości. Nie uważasz, ze to też całkiem ważne sprawy?  
Mniejszy mężczyzna westchnął teatralnie i oparł czoło na ramieniu młodszego Winchestera. Fakt, że siedział mu okrakiem na kolanach właśnie epicko się marnował.   
\- Potrafisz być taaakim nudziarzem, Sammy. Poza tym nie, żadna Apokalipsa. Czas leci tu inaczej, wrócicie prosto do Wellington prawie w tej samej chwili, w której stamtąd zniknęliście. I sam chciałeś, żeby twój brat wreszcie przejrzał na oczy, prawda?  
\- Tak… Ale nie myślałem, że takie środki…  
\- Twój brat jest upośledzony uczuciowo. Nic innego nie zadziała.  
\- A fakt, ze masz z tego mnóstwo niezdrowej frajdy…  
\- Nie sądziłem, ze posądzasz mnie o tak niskie pobudki, Sammy! A teraz z łaski swojej może wrócimy do…  
\- Nghhh… Ach, Gabe!   
\- O tak. Od razu lepiej.  
Wymruczał blondyn, wodząc ustami po szczęce kochanka. Wsunął dłonie pod szlafrok, który Sam zabrał z łazienki i uśmiechnął się lekko, słysząc gwałtowny wdech.  
\- Hey Sam. Masz. Ubrania.   
Jeden ledwie słyszalny łopot skrzydeł później miał całkiem puste kolana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zdecydowanie polubiłam się z tym ficiem. Co oznacza, że historia będzie się ciągnęła jak Sagi w Fakcie. Innymi słowy, upchnę tu zbiór krótkich, durnych rozdziałów zamiast oszczędzić Deanowi wstydu i zamknąć historię w kilku chapterach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Będzie słodko uczuciowo rzygliwie do bólu. Oczywiście, skoro zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, mogłabym to zmienić, prawda?   
> Ha- haaa.

Światło bolało. Kołdra bolała. Skóra bolała. Najogólniej mówiąc Dean bolał Deana w Deana. Łowca jęknął wybudzając się powoli z pół-snu. To nie był KAC, to była PIERDOLONA APOKALIPSA. Zazwyczaj- do diabła, zawsze dobrze wiedział, jakie są jego limity w czasie roboty. Ok, to nie tak, że nie potrafił wejść w cug i przez trzy dni nie wiedzieć o bożym świecie, a przez kolejne trzy umierać w męczarniach- ale nigdy, kiedy pracowali nad sprawą. A aktualna sprawa była tak jakby, kurewsko ważna i nie cierpiąca zwłoki. Po dłuższej chwili jego myśli zawędrowały z wody wody wody na wody wody och tak, znalazło się kilka cholernie dobrych powodów do zapicia się w trupa wody. Warknął gardłowo, przewracając się wielkim nakładem sił i środków na wznak, z dala od słońca, które przez okno świeciło mu prosto w oczy kiedy leżał na boku. Komuś wyraźnie nie spodobały się jego akrobacje. Z drugiej strony łóżka, niczym spóźnione echo, dobiegł podobny, gardłowy pomruk. Szybki rzut oka ukazał ciemne, rozczochrane włosy rozsypane na poduszce. Resztę anioła szczelnie kryła kołdra. Hey, nie jest źle, przynajmniej dzisiaj pozostał po swojej stronie łóżka.  
\- Dean, nie dam rady kolejny raz. Naprawdę, ile można? Obiecywałeś, że RAZ wystarczy. Ostatni raz już _bolał_ i jestem obtarty! Daj. Mi. Się. Wyspać.   
Tym sposobem Dean Winchester po raz kolejny odkrył, iż  
\- nigdy, ale to nigdy nie jest tak źle, żeby nie mogło być gorzej  
\- whisky owszem, jest najlepszym przyjacielem łowcy, ale jak uczy łowcze życie- zdrady najczęściej przychodzą ze strony przyjaciół  
\- atrofia jader może mieć podłoże psychiczne.  
Każda jedna komórka w ciele łowcy protestowała. Jakim cudem mógł być aż tak pijany, żeby przespać się z MĘŻCZYZNĄ? Z cholernym aniołem?! Z TYM cholernym aniołem? Oddychaj, Winchester, _oddychaj_!   
Sam nie był ani trochę zdziwiony tym, ze jego brat klęczał w łazience i dosłownie rzygał dalej niż widział, jako, ze oczy miał zamknięte. Bardziej zdziwił go wybuch furii, kiedy tylko Dean usłyszał odgłos kroków i zoczył jego nogi w łazience.  
\- Sam, do kurwy pierdolonej nędzy, jak mogłeś na to pozwolić?!  
Sam westchnął głęboko. Serio, Dean miał zamiar zgłaszać pretensje do pilnowania go jak nastolatka grzebiącego w braku rodziców…?  
\- Dean, jesteś dużym chłopcem, sam odpowiadasz za to, co robisz.   
\- Nie uważasz, ze to trochę za kurewsko _duża_ sprawa, żeby sobie tak po prostu machnąć na nią ręką? Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, wiesz, jak teraz wszystko wygląda? Jakby sytuacja nie była dość posrana! Wielki pan moralny i nic a nic cię to nie ruszyło!?   
Młodszy Winchester westchnął cierpiętniczo i wyszedł z łazienki, mamrocząc pod nosem.  
\- Cokolwiek, Dean. To nie tak, ze nie miewałeś już większego kaca.   
Dean i tak go nie słyszał, zajęty urządzaniem kolejki górskiej wczorajszemu śniadaniu.

***

Castiel wstał dwie godziny później. Choć może ‘wstał’ nie jest tu najlepszym słowem, anioł zwyczajnie sturlał się na podłogę usiłując szczelniej okryć się kołdrą. To ocuciło go na tyle, by wyjść sypialni. Poza tym instynkt samozachowawczy podpowiadał mu, ze w sypialni wody nie znajdzie, a ta wskoczyła nagle na sam szczyt anielskich priorytetów. Dziwne.   
Dean zdążył już wyjść łazienki i siedział na kanapie, patrząc wilkiem na wyłączony telewizor. Sam siedział przy stole nad jakąś książką i kilkoma przefaksowanymi kartkami. Obok notatek stał dzbanek z kawą i fikuśna filiżanka, którą ze względu na jej skromne gabaryty cały czas musiał dopełniać. Niedaleko stołu stał dużo mniejszy stoliczek na kółkach, zastawiony napoczętym, porządnym śniadaniem. Castielowi żołądek podszedł do gardła. Kolejna ludzka reakcja, bez znajomości której mógłby się świetnie obejść.   
\- Ach, wstałeś!   
Młodszy Winchester oderwał się od czytanej książki.  
\- Gdybyś miał ochotę na śniadanie…  
Pełen obrzydzenia pomruk wywołał szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Sama.  
\- Ta, Dean też niczego nie ruszył. Nieźle poszliście wczoraj w tango, co…?  
Zanim Castiel dostał w ogóle szansę, żeby odpowiedzieć, Dean zerwał się z kanapy. Natychmiast zatoczył się dwa kroki do tyłu i musiał zamknąć oczy, powstrzymując kolejną falę mdłości, ale jakoś zdołał odzyskać równowagę. Niesamowite, jak wściekłość potrafi napędzać człowieka.  
\- Sam, jeszcze jedno słowo i będziesz się modlił, żeby w tym pojebanym świecie umieli dobrze drutować szczęki!  
Obaj mężczyźni zastygli w bezruchu wpatrując się w Deana z zaskoczeniem. Nawet Sam, przyzwyczajony do braterskich wybuchów wyglądał jakby nie do końca wiedział, jak zareagować. Wzrok Deana na chwilę przeniósł się na Casa.  
\- A ty- ty na dobrą sprawę NIE MASZ płci!  
Po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, z całej siły trzaskając drzwiami.  
Sam jako pierwszy odzyskał mowę.  
\- Czy… Czy on właśnie usiłował cię obrazić?

***

Dean jak burza wypadł z hotelu, jak burza wpadł do samochodu i jak burza ruszył przed siebie. Znajdzie bar. I napruje się tak jak wczoraj. Hey, nie pamiętał już, co go wczoraj aż tak wkurwiło, więc nie można powiedzieć, ze metoda nie działa, prawda? Z drugiej strony, podpowiadał złośliwy głosik, może po prostu najnowsze rewelacje odrobinę przyćmiły stare. Zacisnął zęby. Z całej siły starał się nie myśleć o niczym, bo kiedy tylko jakaś niewielka myśl liznęła zaistniałą sytuację, w mózgu Deana rozpętywała się lawina.   
Dopiero kiedy piasek pod powiekami stał się zbyt dokuczliwy, żeby go dłużej ignorować Dean ogłosił fajrant i zjechał na pobliski parking. Cóż, dokładniej kiedy potarł oczy, przy okazji nie zauważając zmiany świateł i przejeżdżając skrzyżowanie o cale przed maskami innych samochodów. Napis na budynku, obok którego znajdował się parking głosił Civic Center Mall i był wielkim molochem, otoczonym jednakże połaciami parkowej zieleni. Dean wysiadł z samochodu i oparł się o dach. Kolejna mała myśl zapytała sarkastycznie, czy naprawdę jako substytut szkockiej rozważał spacerek po ukwieconych ‘alejkach’ i ‘zagajniczkach’ i ‘rabatkach’ i jeszcze kilku innych pedalskich lokacjach? Parki są dla ciot. Dean odpędził niechętnie tę myśl. Teraz już chyba nie do końca miał do niej prawo. Westchnął po raz setny tego dnia i ruszył przed siebie. Wepchnął ręce do kieszeni i ze wszystkich sił starał się wyglądać nonszalancko, ale nie do końca mu to wychodziło. I sprawa wcale nie rozbijała się o to, ze parki są niemęskie. Ani o to, ze Winchester nie miał czasu na takie bzdury jak spacery. Chodziło o to, ze parki w jego życiu były nierozerwalnie związane z normalnością, do której nie miał najmniejszego prawa. Do parku chodził z mamą, która odeszła zanim zdążyłby zapamiętać te spacery inaczej niż tylko z opowiadań ojca. Do parku chodził z Bobbym, kiedy stary łowca chciał zapewnić mu namiastkę dzieciństwa. Zanim Bobby odszedł, bo wplątał się w sprawy Winchesterów, a przystawać z Winchesteremi- _z Deanem_ \- oznaczało podpisać na siebie wyrok śmierci. Do parku chodził z Lisą i Benem, kiedy jego największym zmartwieniem były szkolne zebrania i przeciekający dach. Kiedy… Nie, odmawiał sobie myślenia o tej dwójce. Jedyną myślą, jaką powinien im poświęcić, powinna być ulga, ze zdążył odejść, zanim spotkałby ich taki sam los jak całą resztę bliskich mu ludzi. Deana Winchestera nie spotykało w życiu nic dobrego.   
Z drugiej strony, to nie do końca była prawda. I to wkurwiało Deana najmocniej, bo Castiel, przyjaźń Casa, pomoc Casa i obecność Casa- te rzeczy były DOBRE. Lojalność anioła, jego wiara w starszego Winchestera i oddanie, jakie sam z siebie oferował- te rzeczy były dobre. Były pewne. Nawet jego całkowita nieznajomość popkulturowych odniesień. A teraz to wszystko epicko poszło się jebać. Cas, kiedy wytrzeźwieje i ogarnie, co się stało, zawinie skrzydła i odleci jak najdalej. Anioły nie mają czasu na takie gówno. Pewnie nawet do końca tego nie _rozumieją_. Czy Cas mógłby czuć do niego odrazę? Dean bezmyślnie usiadł na trawniku, opierając przedramiona na ugiętych kolanach. Usilnie próbował wrócić swoje myśli na poprzednie tory. Zrobił to z facetem. _Zaliczył jeden na jeden z cholernym penisem_. Powinno go to obrzydzać, ale w chwili szczerości z samym sobą stwierdził, że nie czuł obrzydzenia do samego aktu, czuł obrzydzenie do siebie, bo spierdolił po raz kolejny i tylko sobie mógł dziękować za to, ze straci Casa. Swojego przyjaciela, oczywiście. I nawet jeśli w natłoku pełnych żalu myśli pojawiła się jedna czy dwie żałujące wyłącznie tego, ze nie zapamiętał dotyku skóry Casa na własnej, kiedy miał jedyną taką szanse, to łowca starannie je zignorował. W tym był dobry. Tyle, ze coraz trudniej było ignorować te myśli teraz- wcześniej były zdradą ze strony jego umysłu, słabością, którą bagatelizował, bo to _Cas_ , to _mężczyzna_. Teraz nie mógł już przywołać tej tamy. Uśmiechnął się gorzko. Zabawne, jak uświadamiamy sobie niektóre sprawy dopiero, kiedy wszystko się wali. 

***

\- Sam? Gdzie Cas?  
Dean wrócił do pokoju dobrze pod wieczór, z jednej strony wiedząc, ze musi stawić temu czoła- z drugiej zdecydowanie, cholernie nie mając na to ochoty. Kiedy w końcu jeansy przemokły mu na tyłku do cna, a zielonych plam po trawie prawdopodobnie nie ruszy żaden odplamiacz- zebrał się w sobie i wrócił do hotelu. Młodszy brat rzucił mu poirytowane spojrzenie.  
\- Wyszedł. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie. Dean, do cholery, chodził załamany od twojego wyjścia! Wiesz, ze nie ogarnia tych wszystkich ludzkich spraw, jemu trzeba tłumaczyć, a nie po prostu sobie wychodzić! Myśli, ze zrobił coś nie tak- nie, Dean, DASZ MI SKOŃCZYĆ- myśli, że nie podobają ci się jego skrzydła! Mógłbyś chociaż…  
\- Zaraz, Sam, chwila, STOP. Jakie znowu skrzydła?  
Sam spojrzał na niego z politowaniem przebijającym zza gniewu.  
\- Kurze, Dean. Kurze. Oczywiście, ze anielskie skrzydła, skrzydła Casa!  
Młodszy Winchester przez chwilę śledził zmiany na twarzy Deana, który stał bez słowa i tak po prostu gapił się na niego.   
\- Ty… Nic nie pamiętasz, tak? Dean, chwila, co ty MYŚLISZ, ze się wydarzyło? Czekaj, nie!  
Rzucił zdecydowanie, kiedy Dean otworzył usta.   
\- Nie, nie chcę wiedzieć, co _myślisz_. Um. Generalnie spiłeś się wczoraj w trupa, zresztą Cas skończył niewiele lepiej i kiedy poszliście do łóżka zażyczyłeś sobie, żeby pokazał ci swoje skrzydła. Nie ich cień, tylko fizyczne skrzydła. Najwyraźniej bardzo przypadły ci do gustu, bo przez kolejne pół godziny głaskałeś je i nie pozwalałeś biedakowi ich schować. Nie znam się na tym, ale Cas chyba czuł się wybitnie niekomfortowo. Rozpłakałeś się, kiedy wreszcie je schował i męczyłeś go tak przez pół nocy, zanim w końcu nie zasnąłeś. Zastanawiałem się już, czy nie oskubiesz biedaka ze wszystkich piór, obudził się dzisiaj obolały. Dean? Dean, gdzie ty?!  
Ale Dean już zmierzał do wyjścia.   
You didn't see that coming, Winchester. Zdecydowanie.


End file.
